Healing Together
by Snow22
Summary: A proposal has been made to make advances on the enemy forces...everyone is ready to fight. The only problem? The counsel will take a month to form. Distressed by this, Shulk agrees to stay and help prepare...determined to somehow contact Fiora. Reyn, worried about the future, wants to journey back to his colony. In an odd turn of events, Sharla agrees to join him.


p class="MsoNormal""A whole month?" Shulk loudly announced, scrunching his blonde hair between stressed, shaking fingers./p  
p class="MsoNormal"They stood within the royal chambers once more, the seat of the emperor had been emptied and Melia's older brother now sat upon it, contemplating strategies as to how to confront their enemies./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kellian groaned, trying not to scrunch his nose up in a way unfitting of a royal child. "Yes…sadly. Counsel meetings with various races don't just happen everyday you know. And this, this is a major event. Taking on the forces from Mechonis is a feat we have not even attempted to accomplish before together…the task always seemed up to Homs."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dunban almost seemed to roll his eyes at this statement as the party gazed wearily at him. "One time you help fight in a war and everyone ends up looking at you…" He chuckled, rubbing his neck with his good arm./p  
p class="MsoNormal""But Fiora…" Shulk muttered sadly, hanging his head limply./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dunban shook his head, "Fiora's a tough lady. She's not going to let herself fall victim so easily. She's in there, somewhere. I know it…even if she didn't seem to recognize me…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Kellian nodded, nursing a cup of tea that had long been cold. The long white wings atop his skull flickered gently as he spoke, "I assure you that Alvis is doing his best in convince both the forces of the Homs and the Nopon to aide us in the upcoming battle. It would be unwise to attack the forces without such assistance. We would prefer to minimize, if not completely eliminate any possibility of their being causalities. Beyond that, it takes time to gather resources."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Melia absorbed his words, nodding. "It is a daunting task. We understand your reasoning brother. We shall leave you to your work." She shot the party a warning glance, daintily making her way out of the chamber and back into the grand hall./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Reyn chuckled softly at this, "Crown princess has commanded us. Better get a move on." The red-head gently pat Shulk's shoulders, "Cheer up mate…we'll see this thing through."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Although Reyn's words were comforting, the bulky man looked as if he had something hidden behind his earthy eyes. As they made their way from the throne room back to the wide streets of Alcamoth, he continued to stare, and cross his arms and think./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sharla noticed this off-kilter behavior and cocked her head just as they were being served a hearty meal. "He's been like that all afternoon…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Reyn never think so much in life…hope head does not explode!" Riki teased, bouncing over to his friend and giving him a gentle pat to the thigh./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The shield-wielder scoffed and shrugged off the Nopon's remarks, "Aw shut it furball."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Why Reyn think so hard?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I…I don't know how to even say it really."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dunban chuckled gently after thoroughly chewing a hearty piece of steak. "Is it about Melia's divine cooking skills?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shulk seemed to depress further into the table, "Fiora was always good at cooking…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"To this remark, the High Entia princess felt her eyes scan the floor. Her heart dropped…her hopes for advancing on this beautiful young man were dashed and not only that, he was extremely conflicted due to this new development./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sharla pouted at her friend's expression…she had secretly been leading Melia on. Guilt racked her and it caused a bout of frustration, which unleashed itself in her harsh tone, "Well spit it out Reyn."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Reyn nearly jumped back at her remark and rubbed the back of his neck, "Alright sheesh! I…I was thinking about seeing the Colony. Just one more time. Just in case…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The party almost seemed to slow their consumption at his grim insight./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We will win. We have to, for the sake of Bionis and its people." Shulk demanded with tightly knit eyebrows./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah but…you know. If we have a whole month then I might as well."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dunban shrugged, "If you feel it is what you need to do, then so be it. I would prefer to stay here, with Shulk and Melia to aide in the search for supplies and helping build rapport for the troops."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You are very kind Dunban." Melia noted, smiling warmly towards him. He returned it and the princess felt a small flutter in the bottom of her stomach, cheeks warming slightly. The warrior stretched his one good arm and smirked, "Anything for the Crown Princess."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Reyn, Dunban's right. You should go. See how the Colony is doing. But I want to stay here…and try to see if I can find Fiora."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I get it." Reyn pat his shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Riki gave small nod, "Every man must make journey. Prove in heart, and to self, he strong and brave. If come back safe, be strong like Dundun! Make Riki proud!" He hopped about and excitedly began to hover with his undersized wings./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Reyn gave a small laugh at his statement, "I will fuzzball."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sharla had said nothing during this exchange, chewing thoughtfully not only on her food but the words she wanted to say. Something inside her was screaming at her, telling her to go. But she didn't want to disappoint her new friends by leaving. But there was a charm to Reyn, and he tended to be accident-prone./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Will…everyone be okay if I go along with him?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sharla? You want to embark on such a harrowing journey?" Melia questioned, cocking her head as her silver curls bounced and glimmered perfectly in the evening sunlight./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The medic provided a downcast gaze, "I…I think so. I understand that Otharon will be arriving shortly. Truth be told, I need a break from the old man. He can handle the medical aspect of things until I return. Besides that, I would like to see your Colony…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dunban had a knowing expression painted on his face. He hummed a bit, noticing her faded tone now, and how she fiddled with the zipper of her jacket. "Is that so?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sharla only shot him a glance, and he rolled his eyes in another direction./p  
p class="MsoNormal"The leader sat up fully, and nodded, "If you two feel that is what you would like to do, please feel free. But at the very least, you should help gather supplies. Perhaps you can even talk with the other leaders to see what sort of strategies they have in mind."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Of course. We will do everything we can to ensure we also help in supporting the upcoming fight. Right Sharla?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"He flashed his signature gleaming smile and the medic could feel her breath catch in her throat. He looked so much like him…but he was so different. His charisma was outstanding…and he was far more expressive./p  
p class="MsoNormal"She felt heat rising to her face as she twisted a piece of her hair around a single finger, "Yes. We shall."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Shulk gave a weak grin at them both, and sighed, "I'm not going to lie. I will miss you two. But I trust that you will do what you can to help."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""We can start heading out in the morning. It should only take us about a week and a half at most to get back down to the feet, if we're lucky."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""If had parachute, maybe only day!" Riki exclaimed, "When Riki retire, get business for skydiving!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That's a pretty good idea!" Shulk noted, putting himself into a thinking pose, "But I wonder how you could work around the trajectory of things…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh boy he's going to start spouting off into the maths of all this." Reyn muttered as Sharla placed her silverware down and approached him./p  
p class="MsoNormal""We better make a plan." The medic gently nudged him away. They walked towards the barracks, stopping at an open space filled with lush grass. Reyn leaned up against the base of a fountain. "Why did you decide to go with me instead of staying here?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I was being honest!" She defended, holding her chest a bit with an accusatory look, "I really don't want to be around the grumpy old commander when he comes in. It just…brings me back to days I'm not so sure I want to remember right now."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""You could just hide behind Dunban, he's thick enough." He scoffed jokingly but she pouted and got closer to him. They were standing only a few inches apart. Reyn stopped snickering and really took in her face. She seemed so sad right now, her beautiful warm brown eyes were glimmering with desperation. Her soft expression reflected the conflict in her soul, he had never seen her so docile yet. He gulped gently at this, closing his body language a bit. "Reyn…I really do want to see your Colony. With you. It could be fun. We could get to know each other better…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I suppose…" He uncomfortably shifted his weight over and gave her an awkward grin. She giggled at this, and he felt himself relax just a tad. "Well whatever your reason, you're more than welcome to come along. I'll see you by the city entrance in the morning."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"As he began to walk away, Sharla felt compelled. She held out her hand and gently cried out, "Wait…Reyn."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The redhead paused, glancing over his shoulder watching as she hurried along the path. She gazed up to him and teetered gently on her feet, "Would you mind if I walked back with you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Not at all."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"The two walked silently, in synch together as they watched night overcome the city. The lights of the skies above seemed to dance in beautiful arrangements, patterns and colors. "I wonder what those are…" Reyn pondered as they arrived to their rooms./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sharla paused to look up at the odd formations, "I'm not sure myself. But they are really beautiful."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah…" Reyn nodded, but could feel his eyes moving back to her. He glanced away quickly as she turned to face him. "Well goodnight."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Night Sharla. See you then."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They waved to one another, but Reyn could feel an odd tingle rising up in his chest. He squeezed his hand, then slapped his forehead, "Stupid. You should have at least shaken her hand or something…" With a defeated sigh, he sluggishly returned to his bed and started to prepared for the long journey ahead./p 


End file.
